Opposites Attract
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: They were both complete opposites, but somehow fate decided they belonged together. They kept it secret for a long time, and only now have they decided to bring out their family. What could possibly go wrong? Linumi love here, slight bashing of Tenzin. More warnings along the chapters if needed.
1. Opposites Attract

_**Hey everyone, so I've been reading and watching a lot of LOK lately and so I decided to make my own little ficlet involving our favorite COP Lin Beifong and of course Bumi II. I'm a huge fan of Beifong, and I admit I wasn't at first but overtime she grew on me what can I say? Plus I like Toph so that's my second reason.**_

 _ **Keep in mind this is mostly AU, so it doesn't follow along with the original story/show. This is MY world here, and though I don't own the characters I own the plot.**_

 _ **They were both complete opposites, but somehow fate decided they belonged together. They kept it secret for a long time, and only now have they decided to bring out their family. What could possibly go wrong?**_

 _ **Family drama, exes drama, basically mostly drama and angst with my two lovebirds throughout the end of Book 1 and into Book 2, and we'll no doubt go to three and four.**_

 _ **I don't own any characters from Legend of Korra.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

She was never one to pace, no, but she was now.

He was late, he said he'd be here soon and yet he was late. It wasn't an issue, no he wasn't late on purpose, he'd only arrived in the city earlier that day, but he'd promised her he'd be by tonight. Spirits she was getting impatient, she wanted him here, now.

Lin Beifong was never really a woman to show much emotion, but these last few months with the equalists and the triads, mostly the equalists, had been awful. Lin felt terrible about everything, how stupid she'd been first going after Hiroshi Sato and getting her men captured. Their bending was taken, and she ended up hurt but she and Tenzin had broken them out. A bit late, but at least they were free now. It didn't help that despite losing her own bending to Amon, that Tenzin's entire family had been captured. She'd been horrified when she'd found out the equalists imprisoned them, and she wanted to get to them but…she'd been occupied herself.

Thankfully Avatar Korra exposed Amon for the fraud he was, finding out he was a water/blood bender son of Yakone the former mobster, and defeating him in front of his followers. The kid was brash but she was on a good path. Now the bastard was loose along with Tarrlok, but perhaps they would find him.

They had all travelled to the South Pole, to hope that Katara could restore Korra's bending. Unfortunately she couldn't, and when Lin heard the words firsthand she felt her stomach drop; if Korra's bending couldn't be restored by the best healer all around then neither could hers. She was glad Korra was alright, but it took every fiber of her being not to fall apart. Korra had run off and the kid Mako chased after her, and neither came back until much later, with Korra's bending restored. Somehow Aang had helped, and now thanks to him Korra was able to give Lin her own bending back. When Lin lifted those rocks up around that ceremonial stand, she felt happy, and thanked Korra.

Sadly the happy part didn't last, because as soon as Lin got back to the hut she was staying in the first thing she did was shed her metal armor. It was now in a pile near the door, and she was dressed in furred clothing given to her by Katara until she and everyone else returned to Republic City tomorrow. She had tried to lie down and rest, but she couldn't. Lin was waiting for him to get here; she needed him…right now.

 _Knock knock knock_

Lin didn't care that she rushed over to the door without a thought, and she didn't care to check and see who it might be before she opened it. Thank the spirits it was him, and she didn't give him a chance to speak when she yanked him inside and pulled him close to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and back, and her lips reached up to meet his; when she pulled away she saw him smile, and she gave a small one back.

"Miss me honey?" she didn't speak, just leaned into his hold and let him run his hand through her hair. She'd missed him so much; it'd been almost half a year since they'd last seen each other.

"You have no idea." he squeezed a little harder and she winced hard, she didn't mean to though.

"Are you ok?" he pulled back. His dark eyes looking at her with worry, which she didn't want at the moment.

"I'm fine…" he didn't believe her, she could tell. "I'm just a little bruised up that's all."

"Bruised?" his voice darkened a bit.

"It's nothing, don't worry." she made to move but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I know that's now true. Come on, let's take a look." he pulled her towards the bed, but she wouldn't let him pull up her shirt. "Lin."

"Bumi, please…" he stopped her with a finger to his lips.

"Lin it's nothing I haven't seen already, and I seem to recall that time I showed up at the house with a bloody broken nose, a black eye, and even a fractured left arm and you fussed over me all night and that was AFTER I got off the boat. I was caked in my own blood and you were with me the whole time, now…let me see your back." ugh, she hated it when he brought up the past.

"Fine Bumi, fine." She didn't want to feel the cold, so she made a move to stoke the fire in the middle of the hut, but he beat her to it. While he did that she stripped off her top, and she heard him gasp.

"Oh spirits Lin…what happened?" he saw the big bruises on her back and side, and the bandages wrapped around her upper arms.

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it…" he looked at her with stern eyes.

"Nothing? You look like you got into a fight with an angry polar bear dog, that's not nothing." he walked up to her and carefully stroked one bruise that looked as big as a foot. "Did they do this?" she nodded. "Oh Lin…" he kissed the back of her neck gently, and she relaxed her body.

"Did you go see Katara?"

"I did, she told me that bastard took your bending…and the avatar's."

"Yeah but Korra got hers and gave mine back, thanks to Aang's spirit bending."

"I know and I'm glad, but babe, what were you thinking?" she stiffened against him.

"I was thinking I could do whatever it took to protect your brother and his family, but it didn't work. I passed out when Amon took my bending, and when I woke up I was in a cell with my arms and legs chained."

"They tried to interrogate you?" she nodded.

"I didn't say anything, so they tried to force me. The Lieutenant let two of them beat me a little, but I didn't break. One of them almost broke my arm, and he stopped them. Katara healed me, but she said the bruises won't fade for a few days." his arms went around her waist. "That wasn't the worst of it."

"What was…?" Lin took a breath, she might as well tell him. Feeling the bile rising in her throat she forced it back down and faced him.

"One of them, he was alone with me in the cell. He said I was…" she swallowed again. "He said I was attractive for my age, and he…said if I told him about the avatar's whereabouts he'd be sure to let Amon know I cooperated. I spat at him…he didn't like that." Bumi's hold tightened a bit. "I…I don't know how, but he pinned me, and he ran his hands up my legs and over my chest."

"He didn't…" Bumi's voice was thick with anger, but she shook her head.

"One of his friends came back and pulled him off me, punched him a few times, and then took him away. The Lieutenant came into the cell and he asked me if I was alright, I said yes, and he left me alone. Next thing I know Tenzin and the kids found me, and we made it to the docks." she let one tear fall, she had come very close to losing it, but she didn't.

"I should've been here, I could've helped more and you'd have been safe with them." she felt him kiss her head.

"It's not your fault Bumi, you got here in time to finish off those planes."

"Yeah, but you were hurt." he turned her around and kissed her lips again. "I could've stopped it." she knew that wasn't entirely true, Bumi was a fighter by all means but even he could have limits against people like the Equalists.

"You had your orders, and I had my priorities. We both did what we had to, no matter the consequences."

"Yeah, but still…" he didn't finish, and the two just sat there holding each other for several minutes. When her nerves finally calmed Lin decided to change the subject, not up to talking about more of the equalists or Amon.

"How did you get here without being seen?" she saw him smirk.

"It's nothing when everyone's asleep, one of the perks of being a soldier."

"No I meant…as far as everyone knows you were supposed to stay in the city. How'd you get here so quickly?" he chuckled at her, and ran a hand through her silver hair.

"I wanted to surprise you, and…as of tomorrow I'm officially retiring from the UF. They're sad to see me go, but I've served my city and my nation, and now it'll be nothing but non-stop Bumi-time!" Lin rolled her eyes.

"Greeeaaatt." Bumi laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You can't deny you missed it." she smiled.

"I have, and I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too, and I'm not going anywhere." he tilted her face up to his and kissed her again, only this time he didn't pull away. Lin let him deepen the kiss, feeling his hands move down to her waist gently to her rear, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Mmm." she moaned, and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't do this while you're hurt." she glared slightly.

"I'm not fragile Bumi, and I want to." she nuzzled into his neck, feeling his pulse quicken.

"You'll get cold…"

"You can warm me up." she started kissing the skin, right on his pulse point before nipping. He growled and held her waist, pulling her against him and she moaned against his warm flesh.

"You're such a vixen, but are you sure?" she answered him with a hungry kiss and pushing herself against his growing erection. He took the opportunity to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist, before he pushed her onto the mattress.

"Bumi…" she moaned his name as he grinded against her.

"Hey now no rush, let's take it slow." she glared slightly. "Not too slow, got it." he kissed her again and moved his lips across her jaw to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking it while his hands moved over her breasts and massaged them. She moaned at his touch, and his mouth moved down her neck and to her left nipple.

"Ah!" she yelped when he bit down, but his tongue moved around the hardening bud to soothe it in apology. Lin's nails started digging into his shirt; she wanted it off him, to feel his flesh against hers. Bumi got the hint and let her slip it off, jacket, and all, everything until his upper body was naked like hers. His skin felt so warm, his mouth was hot on hers, and it moved downwards to the hem of her pants.

"Oh baby, you're so pretty like this." she didn't really think so, her face all flushed, hair dampening with sweat, her whole body felt hot like fire.

"Bumi…" she whined, and Bumi took the chance to pull down her pants and remove them entirely. He spread them a little wider and kissed the inside of her thighs before placing his mouth on her clit. "Mmmm!" she arched her back; oh that felt good, his tongue swirled around the little bud while he pushed a finger inside her.

"So good baby, so good." he added a second finger and pushed inside, looking for her sweet spot as she writhed against his touch. When he pushed them a little further in a spark of powerful electricity flew through Lin's body, igniting a familiar heat in her belly. It felt so good she had to cover her mouth to stifle her moans, lest anyone walking around hear her as she was known to be quite vocal during sex.

"Bumi stop teasing me…" she felt herself getting close, but she didn't want to come yet. He stopped his ministrations and moved up to kiss her forehead.

"You want me inside?" he huskily whispered against her face. She reached into his pants, took his member into her hand and stroked it to full arousal, and he pulled it away before opening her legs a little more. "You want me…" he quickly pulled his pants off, and his erection sprung forward.

"Fuck me…now." Lin licked her lips as if ready to get a treat.

"You got it baby." he positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed inside. She yelped and moaned, but he swallowed the rest with a rough kiss; gnashing their teeth against each other with tongues battling for dominance. Bumi's thrusts were slow at first, and then quickened when Lin held onto him for dear life, arms around his neck and legs locked around his waist.

"Uugh…B-Bumi…Bumi…" she chanted into his ear, it drove him wild when she said his name like that. His hand reached between them to massage her clit, feeling bliss as her walls tightened around him.

"Lin…my Linny…" she didn't hear the nickname; if she did she didn't bother correcting him. After Bumi gently pinched her clit she felt the heat in her belly explode. With a deep moan she rode out the last of her orgasm Bumi thrusted in a few more times before coming deep inside her; he collapsed on top of her, both completely spent with their bodies covered in pearls of sweat.

"I love you." the words left her lips, and she meant each one. He was her love, her life, and she was the same to him.

"I love you too Lin, let's get some rest we've got a long day coming tomorrow." he rolled her onto her side and pulled the furred blanket over their bodies. Lin snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it echoed in her ears.

"You know what might happen right? When the others see us?"

"I know, but it was bound to come out soon anyway. Besides, the kids will be here tomorrow."

"They will?" Lin looked at him stunned, and he laughed.

"They wanted to surprise you, and they have news for us. Didn't tell me what, but they'll be here in the morning." Lin felt her heart flutter at the thought of their kids coming, she hadn't seen them in almost a couple of years but she'd kept in touch. Now she really couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Good, I've missed them."

"They miss you, and you know once they get here they won't leave us alone for a minute."

"Which is why we enjoy it now." he hugged her close again, running his hands through her damp hair. It was still surprisingly soft, and afterglow looked good on her.

"Mom's gonna be happy to see her grandkids again, you know we might be here a little longer right?" she nodded.

"Yeah, and Bumi…?"

"Yeah baby?" she kissed his chin.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's sleep." they stayed together all through the night, both forgetting that others were around and would be there in the morning. Neither cared what the morning would bring, they had each other now, and that's all that mattered.

 _The next day:_

Sometime early morning the entire group had risen to fill their bellies before heading back to Republic City. Everyone seemed a bit more relaxed than the day before, and thank goodness they could enjoy at least one morning of peace and quiet…at least until the kids started talking.

"Hey Tenzin, have you seen Beifong anywhere?" Korra asked her mentor as she walked into the main hut. A good night's sleep had helped out a lot, and she hadn't felt so good in a long while. Everyone was gathered around the table with Pema and Katara setting out food, well everyone except for a certain chief of police.

"Not since last night Korra, why?"

"I…I wanted to make sure she was ok. I know she's probably better since I gave her bending back, but…" she trailed off and Tenzin smiled.

"I'm sure she's fine Korra, Lin's a strong woman. She's probably resting, but if you're so worried I'll go see if I can find her." he patted her shoulder and left the hut.

If anyone could ask Tenzin how he felt about Lin, he would say that they were still good friends. Of course the last several years since his marriage to Pema had strained their friendship, but they'd patched things up…maybe. Truth be told he still cared deeply for Lin, they'd known each other for years and they'd dated for so long, but in Tenzin's life he had a duty to fulfill to himself, his father, his culture, and his city so…when Pema confessed her love for him, he'd been conflicted, but he was sure he made the right choice.

He'd always regret how things ended with him and Lin, he remembered the pain he'd caused her when they broke up. Honestly he thought it was better that way, and perhaps he could've handled the situation better, but what's done is done. She was the city's best chief since Toph's retirement, and he had a beautiful family with Pema. He hated that he'd hurt Lin, but he had his obligations.

Tenzin stopped his thoughts when he approached the hut Lin was staying in, and knocked on the door. He didn't hear any movement, perhaps she was still asleep? He knocked again, and still received no answer which was unlike Lin.

"Lin?" he called out, and still he heard nothing. She never slept so late before; Lin had always been an early riser even as a child. "Lin? Are you awake?" one more knock and nothing, so Tenzin took his chance to slowly open the door. He'd been prepared for a shout or a scream for invading her privacy…but he was not prepared for the sight he suddenly took in.

There, in the middle of the whole hut, was none other than his ex-girlfriend Lin Beifong…wrapped up in the arms of his older brother Bumi, naked except for the blanket covering their bodies. His eyes went wide like saucers, and his mouth…particularly his jaw, fell to the floor. He saw Bumi's clothes on the floor, and Lin's armor on the other side with them.

"What…what the…?" he didn't know what to say, and he didn't get to say anything else when Lin's eyes suddenly opened and glared at him.

"TENZIN!" she shouted and sat up to cover her chest with the blanket. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I knocked but you didn't answer!"

"And so you just barged in here? I'm sure Katara taught you better than that!"

"Don't bring her up right now!"

"What…? What what's going on…?" Bumi sat up and spotted Tenzin in the room, all red faced and angered. Yeah, an angry Tenzin was never a good thing. "Oh hello baby brother thanks for barging in."

"Cut the jokes Bumi! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the city!" Bumi gave him a look.

"I decided to drop in and check on my wife Tenzin, is that a problem for you?" Tenzin went redder.

"Wife? What're you talking about?" Bumi just loved antagonizing Tenzin, ever since they were kids the brothers always quarreled because while Bumi was laid back and outgoing, Tenzin was as Katara said…serious.

"Lin is my wife Tenzin, I came to see her. How could I not after what I heard?" Bumi wrapped his arms around Lin, and it seemed to anger Tenzin more.

"You…You…"

"Tenzin is everything ok, we heard screa…HOLY SPIRITS!" the voice of Korra made everyone freeze on the spot. Lin covered her face in embarrassment when Korra, Mako, Bolin, and of course the kids all came running in. Tenzin and Mako of course shielded the children's eyes, and so Korra was the one who chose to get between the adults and start pushing Tenzin back outside.

"Sorry chief…sorry commander…we'll just uh…wait for you in the main hut." she said this with a slight stutter and a faint blush on her face. Once everyone was out the now awake couple got up, pulled on their clothes, shared a kiss, and then went to join everyone in Katara's hut. They stopped at the door, and Bumi grabbed Lin's hand in his.

"You ready for this babe?" Lin sighed, she knew this would happen. Of course she'd been a little prepared, but only for Tenzin, not for everyone else.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bumi kissed her cheek. "Let's go face the music."

"Hey, we've been ready for this for years."

"Yeah, but are we ready for everything?" Bumi shrugged, so they both took a deep breath and walked inside.

 _ **Ok so I hate cliffies too, but we gotta stop the chapter some place don't we?**_

 _ **I got a little help here from letterst0thesun, so partial credit will go to them. In all honesty though I ran through multiple different ideas before I settled on this one, and I'm glad I did. My first choice was to start AFTER Tenzin dumped Lin, but then I figured that's a bit complicated to write so I decided to fix a different storyline.**_

 _ **Also, I did kind of deage Lin by a few years here, I thinks she's what 48 in book 1? Well don't hate it's just to make a story and if I'm not mistaken she and Tenzin were likely in their early to mid-thirties when they broke up. I don't really hate Tenzin or his family, and I love those kids especially Ikki, but I hate how he got a happy family and Lin ended up alone…mostly.**_

 _ **Next chapter Lin and Bumi talk about their marriage to the group, and their kids come around. There's a bit of a surprise here with their oldest, so I hope you like it**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Meet the Family

_**Ok so it took me a bit to figure out some more of the storyline with the new additions to the Beifong family, but I think I've got it down now lol. I'm also glad that some people love this still; I know it's been a few years since TLOK came out but that doesn't make it less cool than ATLA.**_

 _ **I also ask you guys to bear with me here, this AU stuff takes a LOT of thought and whoa did this take up so much.**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter Lin and Bumi come clean, and the others meet the rest of the family. There's gonna be a little drama, and I know you guys love some here and there.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the TLOK characters, just the new ones which is pretty much the twins.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

No one spoke as Lin and Bumi entered the hut and sat at the table, just in between Katara and Korra. The kids were all staring with wide eyes, all actually happy at the fact that Lin was Bumi's wife, their aunt. Pema was shocked, but not upset, Tenzin was still red in the face, and the others were just too stunned to speak. Katara passed a plate of food to the two each, and of course remained silent for the next few minutes.

"Are you really married to the chief lady Uncle Bumi?" Meelo was the first to break the silence.

"I am Meelo, have been for a while now." Bumi wrapped a hand on Lin's wrist; she didn't bother pushing it off.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jinora asked next, she was very happy about this. Lin was a bit relieved the kids were ok with this, they were still young and open minded.

"Yeah when did you get married?" Ikki was bouncing in her seat. "Why didn't you invite us? Are you gonna live with her now? How come she's not wearing a ring or necklace?" oh the child with too many questions, Lin could almost laugh.

"Kids, let them talk and we'll find out." Pema was cool, Lin could see she was keeping a straight face but her emotions were vibrating through the floor. Everyone else minus a few were the same, but Lin decided to let Bumi do the talking for now and she nudged his arm.

"For starters, Lin and I were married about two years after you and Tenzin Pema. Truth be told we got together maybe four months after you and Tenzin started dating, and it was one of those long-distance relationships."

"How'd you manage that?" Bolin was curious now, most long-distance relationships didn't work out too well but in this case it had.

"We wrote and called regularly, and I made visits to the city at least every other month."

"You couldn't have, you were traveling with the United Forces." Tenzin was glaring hard.

"Well I had time, and when I had it I went to visit Lin. It wasn't easy by any means, but we were both patient and willing to work it out."

"When he was on leave he'd send me word, and we'd meet up." they shared a look. "Most times it would be indoors, we had to be careful."

"Why though?" Asami had to ask, and Lin looked at Tenzin.

"We were both going through some rough patches, family wise." no one bothered asking questions about that, Korra could see the tension rising and so Bumi put up his hands. "I had a falling out with Tenzin and my mother around that time; it was difficult to be around anyone."

"I wasn't speaking to Tenzin either, reasons being I won't share yet." Bumi sipped his drink. "We would meet up secretly, it was easier to keep quiet about our relationship than let it get plastered all over the front page."

"Ah." the teens all caught on. If word got out about Chief Lin Beifong dating her ex's brother, it would've been a total scandal.

"I don't get it, weren't you happy to be together?" Ikki's innocent question made Lin give a small smile.

"We were, and still are, but sometimes adults have to keep quiet on certain things otherwise it can cause problems."

"Is it because you dated daddy?" Lin nodded. "And daddy…wouldn't you have been happy for Uncle Bumi?"

"I…I would've tried…" Tenzin grounded out and Pema pinched his arm.

"Calm down, you're upsetting the baby." she whispered as little Rohan started to get fussy. Tenzin relaxed at the sound of his new baby's whimpers, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, this is all just a shock…mother did you know?" Katara nodded.

"Bumi came to me for advice when he and Lin first dated, and I gave him my blessing."

"Why didn't you…?"

"Because they asked me not to and before you ask yes Kya knew too. We were both at their wedding, us and a few of Lin's officers, and Bumi's friends from the UF." Tenzin had a hard look in his eyes. "Don't give me that look son; you can't honestly blame them for not telling you." Lin was glad Katara was on their side, she hadn't been too thrilled when they kept the marriage a secret but she understood why.

'He can try.' Lin knew there'd be a conversation later, but Tenzin being the serious man he was would keep quiet until she and Bumi were alone.

"It's so cool." Jinora was amazed at this. "You kept it secret, miles away from each other for years and you're still in love?" she made it sound like a romantic story, perhaps it was in some way.

"Very much so Jinora." Bumi kissed Lin's cheek.

"Not at the table."

"Leave them alone Tenzin, I've seen you and Pema smack lips a few times at lunch and dinner." Korra made a face and Pema blushed.

"Korra not now…" the avatar rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on…"

"That's enough, now's not the time for arguments." Tenzin frowned, and Bumi threw up his hands.

"We're sorry for all the secrecy, but it's out now so you might as well accept it." he said it not her. Everyone was silent for a moment, but the silence broke off when the avatar looked at Lin.

"Well…congrats." Korra smiled. "You both deserve each other." she didn't know them well, but it was a good thought.

"Thanks." Lin smiled, she owed the kid.

"So before anything else goes down, one more question, anyone?" only one would ask first.

"Umm…" Ikki fiddled a bit. "Can we call you our auntie now?" Lin smiled at the tiny girl.

"You can, if it's what you want." Ikki gave a huge smile and ran over with Jinora and Meelo to hug the older woman, and she let them squeeze the life out of her for a moment. When the kids let go she saw Meelo looking up at her with those big blue eyes, smiling as big as his sister.

"You're my hero Aunt Chief Beifong."

"Thanks kid." they hugged her again and then went to Bumi. The rest of breakfast went peacefully, everyone still had questions but they were gonna wait. After they finished up everyone went outside to discuss what they'd do once they'd make it back to Republic City, until the sound of a ship's horn caught them off guard. They all turned towards the docks, seeing a UF ship make its base.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Korra looked at Bumi.

"As a matter of fact we are." Bumi and Lin started towards the dock with the others in tow, and when the staircase descended three figures started running down to them.

"Mama! Dad!" the two adults ran up to the three and were all consumed in a huge group hug. Eyes widened and jaws dropped at the sight, but what caught everyone off guard was the sound of laughter…Lin's laughter.

"Hey kids!" Bumi was being tackled by a couple of kids probably at least ten years old, and Lin was hugging a young woman who was probably eighteen. Everyone was shocked to see the stone cold, former chief of police being so familiar. They approached the dock slowly, but stopped when the three newcomers laid eyes on Katara.

"Gran gran!" the younger two ran up to the old woman, and the taller one came after. Katara hugged all three as best she could, it was a warming sight.

"It's wonderful to see you all, you've grown so much."

"We've missed you Gran Gran, did you get our letters?" the small girl asked Katara nodded.

"I enjoyed them very much, your mother has told me a lot as well." Lin gave a light smile.

"Brrr, I've forgotten how cold it gets out here." the boy shivered a bit.

"Suck it up Hao; it's just a little cold."

"Shut up Kuvira!" Katara got between the kids but kept smiling.

"Did you have fun?"

"Sure did! We went to Ember Island, visited Aunt Izumi, we even paid a visit to Ba Sing Se it was awesome!"

"I'm glad, Kuvira my goodness you've grown so much." the oldest smirked.

"Growth spurt gran gran, it's good to see you again." she kissed the older woman's cheek.

"Still so beautiful too, have you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Kuvira shook her head. "Oh well you've got plenty of time, but don't make me a great gran gran just yet." that made her blush slightly.

"No worries there."

"Uuhhh guys…" the boy, Hao, pointed at the remainder of the group whose eyes were all wide and jaws dropped open. "They're staring." Bumi cleared his throat, and of course Lin could see the vein in Tenzin's forehead threatening to burst.

"I guess introductions are in order, everyone Lin and I would like you to meet our kids." all three gathered in front of the adults. "This is our oldest daughter, Kuvira Beifong." Kuvira was tall and lean built. She had dark hair tied back in a long braid to her waist, olive colored skin, a beauty mark on her left cheek, and a pair of piercing green eyes that glimmered.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." she bowed. "We've heard so much." everyone bowed back to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mako spoke up that time.

"And these two daredevils are our youngest, twins Nuan and Hao Beifong." Bumi put his hands on the twins' shoulders. Both kids had a resemblance to Bumi, though Nuan was almost like a mini-Katara with a similar hairstyle, but they both had Lin's bright green eyes. "Just so you know, Kuvira is an earth bender, and a master metal bender just like her mom, and the twins are non-benders though they know self-defense."

"Wow…" that came from Korra.

"They've made us so proud." Bumi kissed Kuvira's cheek.

"My kids, my life." Lin hugged the twins from behind, and they returned it around her waist.

"They look a bit younger than Jinora." Bolin noticed it, and of course Lin's lips became a tight line. "Are they?"

"We're eleven, or we just turned eleven thanks." Hao gave Bolin a look. Lin hadn't been able to see the twins' on their birthdays but she had sent presents with promises of family time when they returned to the city.

"Lin." everyone turned to look at Tenzin. "Can I have a private word with you?" Bumi was about to object but Lin put a hand against his chest. She knew this might happen, and it was best to let it out now than wait.

"Bumi, take the kids inside so they can eat."

"Mom we already…" Kuvira nudged Nuan's shoulder. "What?"

"Sis…" she motioned to Lin with her eyes, and the twins understood Lin's look.

"Ok yeah let's eat." Nuan was more like Bumi, but Hao was good at reading emotions, though he still had some practice to go. Bumi and Katara took everyone back inside, and once they were out of earshot Tenzin gave his harshest glare.

"How could you not tell me?" Lin glared back; she was not going to be intimidated by him.

"You and I weren't speaking for years, and I sure didn't want you going after Bumi just because we went out. I was still very pissed at you for breaking up with me, and I didn't see any reason to tell you."

"How did you keep it quiet so long? Bumi loves to spread news…"

"Because he was angry at you too, he agreed with me it was not your concern. We didn't plan on getting married or having kids, but it happened, and I'm glad it did."

"You never wanted children." Lin let a tremor move under them, her anger was building up.

"No, I said I wasn't ready for children and you kept pushing and pushing for me to have them. I told you I wanted to wait, but you didn't because of your duty to the world."

"We weren't getting any younger, and I loved you!"

"Obviously not enough." she hissed at him. "You left me the day after Pema told you she was in love with you, and then you had the gall to invite me to your wedding!"

"I was trying to regain our friendship!"

"You severed it when you broke my heart, and I don't care if seeing my kids makes you angry you are NOT going to act like a jealous ex around them."

"Jealous? I am not jealous!" oh did his face get red.

"Then what do you call this now Tenzin? You're certainly acting like it, and I know you've got suspicions so go on and ask. I'd rather get this over with so I can go and see my children." Tenzin took a breath, and his glare became less hard.

"No, I'm sure you're going to tell everyone else about them so I might as well leave it. You've still got a lot to answer for though."

"No I don't, like it or not Tenzin I didn't stay a single, bitter woman like the press believed I would. You can get over yourself, you've got your family and I have mine. Now if you don't mind I'm going inside to warm up." Lin didn't bother waiting for him to respond; she just stormed back towards Katara's hut and joined her family around the table. She sat between her daughters, and they could both feel the tension radiating off her.

"Mom…are you ok?" Nuan asked and Lin hugged her.

"I'm fine sweetie, eat your food." Tenzin walked in a few moments later, though he seemed calm his eyes said differently. The whole table was quiet again for several minutes, and then someone broke the silence.

"Ok so uh…I'm gonna ask and please feel free to answer or not, why doesn't Kuvira look like either of you?" bring in Bolin the moment killer.

"Because I'm adopted." Kuvira answered him, giving him a sharp look. "Dad found me in a village somewhere outside Ba Sing Se when I was six." Bumi laughed.

"She pickpocketed me for some money, poor kid was starving on the streets so I took her back to the ship and gave her a meal."

"After he chased me down, shrieking and shouting like a deranged gorilla-goat." Bumi ruffled her hair. "Dad not the hair!"

"Hush you. I chased her into an alley, and guess what? She earth bent me into the ground, I was up to my shoulders in dirt and I would've dug my way out if she hadn't looked so scared." his smile turned warm. "I could see then she was a street kid, and she looked a lot younger than six so I told her if she let me out I would feed her." he started rubbing her back. "I couldn't just turn her away, and after I took her back to the ship I was given permission to take her back to Republic City."

"And brought her to me." Lin jumped in. "He showed up at my door with this dirty little girl with no shoes, and asked if I could keep her." that got looks. "I agreed after he kept begging me, and a year later I adopted Kuvira."

"That was before we got married, they really bonded after a few hours together. Two days later Lin legally became her foster mother, and I visited as often as I could." Bumi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a photo, showing a picture of a young Lin holding a much younger Kuvira with Bumi hugging her from behind. All three were smiling, it was a family photo of pure joy. "That was the day Lin signed the adoption papers, best day of her life."

"Wait…so you just took Kuvira from the village? Wouldn't that be considered kidnapping?" Bumi stared at Bolin.

"I worked out a deal with the local police, so it was all good and of course no one came to claim Kuvira after she was fostered." Kuvira looked away, and Lin gently touched her wrist. "Sorry Kuvy." Kuvira shook her head.

"How did you keep her out of the spotlight? I'm sure people would've noticed her because of the name." Pema asked, she was very curious about the situation and she loved stories.

"I had her homeschooled until she was twelve, and then I let her train at the metal-bending academy. My officers kept it quiet; they all adore Kuvira and helped me pull a few strings to keep her identity safe."

"Why though? If she were known as your daughter she would've been…?"

"A target for the triads, it was bad at the time and most of the streets weren't safe. Call me paranoid or overprotective, but it seemed the best choice then." Korra turned to Kuvira.

"So you spent most of your life around adults?"

"Not always, the academy had some kids my age but I didn't really make friends."

"Why not?"

"I didn't get along too well with most of the others, frankly because I was the best in class."

"Best in class nothing, our girl's a prodigy!" Bumi praised. "Teachers were stumped at her intelligence, graduated top of her peers!"

"Dad please…" Kuvira groaned and blushed.

"Let him have his moment Kuvira, best to get it out now than later." Lin winked at her.

"Dad's weird sometimes." Nuan took a bite of noodles.

"He's always weird, it's his nature." Hao got everyone laughing, but Bumi wasn't bothered.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." he winked, and there was more laughter.

"Ok so Kuvira is your adopted daughter, what about the twins?"

"They were a surprise, a very unexpected surprise." Lin looked at her two youngest. "The pregnancy was difficult, so I took an extended sick period with maternity leave and I was on desk duty most of the time. I had someone trusting in my place, and for a while the only things we worried about were minor robberies and vandalism. Even if I wasn't at the station I could work from home." for several moments no one said a word.

"You are one tough lady Aunt Chief." Meelo was awed by Lin's story, even if he didn't completely understand.

"Thanks kid."

"That's my Lin." Bumi winked at her. "Now, since we've gotten most of the story down how's about we finish up and get ready to head back?" Bolin held his hand up.

"Wait…one more question where were you guys the whole time we've been in the city?" he pointed at the kids and Kuvira.

"Traveling with the UF, dad got permission to have us onboard provided we stay out of the way." Kuvira answered. "Two years at sea with occasional stops at ports, and I've never been glad to set foot on land again."

"Hey you didn't have to come along." Nuan pointed at her with her chopsticks.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you two; dad couldn't be there all the time."

"Kids no fussing at the table." Lin put on her stern face, and they backed off. The rest of the meal was quiet, and after everyone was finished Tenzin started getting everyone loaded up onto Oogi. Kuvira was reluctant about flying, but Lin convinced her it would be better than getting on a stuffy boat. The kids said goodbye to Katara, promising to write more and visit when they could.

"Everyone settled?" Tenzin took his spot at the front with Oogi's reins in hand. Everyone nodded, and Tenzin turned back to the front. "Oogi yip yip."

As they took off into the sky, Lin stayed huddled around her family with Bumi on one side holding her and Nuan, and Kuvira and Hao on the other. They stayed close together, but no one saw Lin drift off to sleep, and her kids followed suit. Bumi took a look at them and smiled, adjusting his position so Nuan could be comfortable, and didn't bother trying to hide the happiness in his eyes.

'Together again, and this time forever.'

 _ **Well I can tell you now this wasn't easy to write, I must've gone over it a dozen times before I settled on this.**_

 _ **I had to be sure about making the story for why Lin's kids weren't known and that's not easy, and to be clear on some things the kids were kept hidden because of Lin's job, and so she's overprotective of her family. I deaged Kuvira a bit, so she's not much older than Korra, and the twins I had to be careful on their age too.**_

 _ **Next chapter we pick up with Lin returning as chief, and the surprise her kids have will be revealed. Can you guess what it is? Korra and her friends spend a little time with Kuvira, and we'll pick up on book 2.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. A New Pet

_**Once again I'm glad you all like how I've gotten this started, and I will say again Lin's gonna be a bit different than her canon self. Obviously if you've already seen it, so if you have an issue with the way this is written then I only ask you keep it to yourself, though I can take some criticism.**_

 _ **I decided to make this a family fluff chapter at the last minute, so this is basically 'a day in the life of the Beifongs', with the surprise the kids have and a little further insight on Lin's own familial feelings. This is mostly fluff but I hope you still like it.**_

 _ **I don't own Legend of Korra, just the twins and the plot.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Not long after returning to Republic City did things finally calm down, at least for the time being. Soon after everyone returned the police had managed to round up every remaining equalist and imprison them. Not many fought to get away, but the ones who did ended up in the heavier cells to await trial. The council had gathered together, and they decided to disband after the people elected someone to take over, but they would be available if needed. The election took a few weeks to complete, and in the end a non-bender named Raiko took office; the people liked his ideals and his attitude, though Lin couldn't say she felt the same.

It wasn't so much that she hated the new president; she just didn't like his personality. He had of course offered her back the job as Chief of Police, mostly because no one else was up to take it especially since Saikhan decided to remain captain. Lin agreed to it, but only after she got some much needed vacation time since her family had returned. Raiko hesitantly decided to give her a couple of weeks, and so Lin would use the time to reconnect with her kids; two days had already passed, and Lin was up bright and early fixing up breakfast.

'I've missed doing this.' she truly did. It had been a while since she cooked for anyone, and her culinary skills weren't gourmet but she could definitely cook a few good meals especially for her family.

"Morning mom." Lin looked up from the eggs she was cooking, spotting Kuvira coming in through the door in her green robe. Her hair was in a loose braid all matted from sleeping, but it was still neat compared to most other times she'd gotten bedhead as a child. Often times it would be so bad Lin would have to 'comb' it to neatness after forcing Kuvira into a chair.

"Good morning Kuvira, sleep ok?" the girl nodded.

"Best sleep in a while, I love my bed. The cots on the boats aren't bad but it's nothing compared to a real bed." Lin smirked.

"I know what you mean; the ones at the station aren't too bad either. Are the others still asleep?" Kuvira nodded. "Do you want coffee?"

"Later, mind if I help?" Kuvira liked cooking with Lin as a kid, it gave her some form of culinary plus she loved the smell of freshly cooked meat, mostly bacon. She'd eaten it so much Lin actually joked she'd turn into a hogmonkey if she kept it up.

"Bacon's in the cooler, pan's down under." Kuvira went right to work, knowing already where everything was. "So did you enjoy traveling?"

"I did, but I missed you and so did the twins."

"I know, it's been very quiet around here. Most nights I'd spend at the station, and only when I got your letters it became easier to wait." she truly missed her kids, being away for so long, missing three birthdays, two years of not coming home to them arguing or sleeping with Bumi around…oh she wasn't letting it happen again.

"I remember the first time we did this together." Kuvira let out a wide smile.

"Yeah, you were very little then…and you about burned down the kitchen." Lin laughed and Kuvira tossed raw piece of bacon at her.

"Hey! I didn't think the grease would flare that high sue me!" they both laughed. "The cooks on those ships were good, but nothing beats your food mom." Lin smiled; Kuvira always complimented her cooking no matter what.

"So tell me…what're you planning to do now that you're home?" Kuvira threw some bacon into the pan and let it sizzle.

"I'm…well…"

"Kuvira?" she could feel her daughter's heartbeat increase slightly.

"I was thinking about joining the force." Lin about dropped the spatula, thankfully she'd already moved the eggs onto a plate.

"Joining the force? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yeah, are you mad?" Lin gave her a look.

"No I'm not mad, just stunned. I remember you told me the same thing on your tenth birthday, and back then I thought you'd grow out of it." Lin almost laughed at the memory, Kuvira's tenth birthday had been held at the house and even though Bumi couldn't make it he had of course talked some of her officers to making a junior chief metal helmet. They even made a fake badge for Kuvira, and the kid marched around the house like she was the chief for a month.

"Well I did give it a lot of thought, and truthfully…I did help out a lot with the UF."

"Help out?" if she meant Bumi let her get into fights and missions on the boat Lin was going to tear him a new one.

"I mean I helped train some of the rookies, General Iroh and dad both said it was fine. Apparently I make a good leader, Iroh even offered to sign me up."

"And you didn't take it?" Kuvira shook her head.

"The United Forces are great and all, but the constant travelling and being at sea most of the time…it's not my thing." not an 'earth-bending' thing. "I'd rather stay in one place where I can help more as a cop than as a soldier."

"You're not doing this because of me are you?" Lin asked it with a little force; she wanted to make sure this was serious. Kuvira sighed and flipped some bacon, her heartbeat became steady.

"No, no I remember the talk we had last time." she meant when Lin had told her about her own time becoming a cop, only to impress her mother and if possible gain her approval. It didn't work that way, and Lin had been crushed but she stuck to the job because she'd worked hard for it.

"So you understand my worry, if you want to do this then I'll support it, but I want to be sure it's something you'll stick with."

"I will mom, and I don't expect you to play favoritism either. I want to work my way up, and I don't know about becoming chief but I'd shoot to be a great detective." Lin quickly finished up the rest of the food, and they set the table for the others.

"Kuvira, if you truly want this then I'll let you join the force, after all you scored the highest in your classes and if General Iroh can back you up I can start you off as a beat cop. There aren't any detective positions open yet, but you'll be starting with Mako."

"Mako? That fire-bender boyfriend of Avatar Korra's?"

"The same, he's interested in becoming a cop so I offered him a chance. Like you though he has to earn his position, so he'll start out as a beat cop on patrol."

"Good, it'll be nice to work with someone new. Oh and I should warn you…dad got the twins a pet." Lin's eyes narrowed. "I know you told him no animals, but…you know they have him wrapped around their fingers." yeah that was true, the twins loved Bumi to death and of course Nuan was the daddy's girl. No doubt she and Hao came up with something to 'make' Bumi say yes to a pet.

"What did he get? Not a goat gorilla I hope…" reminded too much of Flopsy, the pet of King Bumi of Omashu, Lin would send that thing back to the wild tied in cables before she'd let it in the house.

"No, that didn't end very well."

"Is it at least a small animal?"

"Not really…" she looked away. "Honestly I didn't see it, I just know he got them one and it's supposed to be here today."

"And it will be soon!" both women jumped when they heard Bumi's voice echo through the house. If they hadn't been caught up in conversation Lin might've sensed him getting up. "Good morning, how are my two favorite earth-benders?" he kissed them both on the cheek. "Ooh something smells delicious!" he reached for some bacon but Lin caught his wrist.

"Bumi, please tell me you didn't get the twins a pet without telling me?" she could see he had based on his expression.

"Now, honey don't be mad…consider it a late birthday present for them."

"We already discussed animals Bumi."

"Yes, but the kids wanted one and they promised to take care of it…" Lin wasn't going to listen to this, no she wasn't.

"You still should've told me!" Bumi backed off under Lin's fierce look, but didn't get to speak as someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Kuvira excused herself.

"Bumi…" Lin growled.

"Honey, c'mon you know you love me…" she moved so close to him their noses were touching.

"That won't save me from burying you under the house." Bumi went slightly pale and tried to talk but was overshadowed by Kuvira.

"Mom, you should come see this." Lin let go of Bumi but kept up the glare.

"I swear if it's a goat gorilla I am going to encase you in a mud pit and leave you there until your skin cracks and dries up like the desert." Lin marched over to the front door and saw a delivery man with a clipboard and a cage beside his feet, a medium sized one covered by a thin cloth.

"Beifong residence?" he asked, and he looked nervous when Lin gave him a hard look.

"You found it, what is it?" she saw the cage.

"Oh, a delivery from Qian's Exotic Animal Emporium, made by a…Commander Bumi." Kuvira glanced at Lin.

"Qian's, that's in the Fire Nation." Lin looked down at the cage, and then back to the man. "Let's take a look shall we?" Kuvira knelt down and uncovered the cage, and gasped when she looked inside.

"What is it?" Kuvira didn't answer; she opened the cage and pulled the animal out slowly but gently. When she stood up and turned to face Lin, both pairs of green eyes widened. In her eldest child's arms was a baby platypus bear, wearing a pink bow around its neck; the animal was timid, but unafraid.

"Bumi!" Lin screamed and the man came running.

"Aah it's here, cutie isn't she?" Lin's eyes turned hard like stone.

"You bought our kids a platypus bear? Are you insane?" Bumi held up his hands.

"It was either that or a mongoose lizard!"

"Oh I wish you'd have gotten the lizard." Kuvira mumbled and got a glare from Lin. "What? They're excellent trackers and easily tamed, well when they're babies at least."

"We aren't keeping it take it back!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible ma'am." the delivery man spoke up. "All sales are non-refundable, at least that's what it says here." he showed them the clipboard, and of course at the bottom next to the signature space in bold letters was 'All Sales are Final'. Lin's face turned an angry red, and even Kuvira moved aside protecting the little pup.

"OH! And did Kuvira tell you she wanted to join the force?" Bumi tried but Lin would have none of it.

"Don't change the subject!" Lin grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the living room. "You overgrown pigeon rat, do you know how hard it is to take care of a platypus bear?!" she kept her voice hard but low so the twins wouldn't hear her.

"Lin c'mon you have to admit the kids will be great with her."

"You did this without asking me!"

"It'll teach the kids responsibility; they've been asking for a pet for months now well mainly the twins but y'know…" Lin took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

"How are we going to feed it? They don't exactly have easy diets."

"I have a book that'll help, and besides a buddy of mine said they love eating rare meats but mostly fish and shrimp. We just have to make sure it's clean of diseases, and give her plenty of water."

"They swim a lot, what do you propose we do about that?"

"We live near the water, she'll love it and we can take her to the island every now and again she'll entertain herself."

"Tenzin and Pema won't let their kids near it you know that."

"Well if she grows up around them she'll love them." Bumi put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I went behind your back, but the twins were so excited when I told them I would get them a pet. I could've gotten them a badgermole y'know, but they're not earth benders."

"Badgermoles aren't allowed to be kept as pets, you know that too."

"Which is also why I didn't get them one, and they don't sell them anyway. Why don't we try this out? Let the kids take care of the thing and if they prove responsible they can keep it, if not then we'll give her to the zoo." Lin knew that wouldn't happen, once the twins saw that little pup they wouldn't let it go.

"So help me Bumi if that thing destroys the house and the yard I am going to turn it into a pelt."

"Honey that's illegal."

"I'm the chief again, I have the connections." not true, but she could lie a little to scare him.

"So…they can keep her?" Lin sighed, she didn't want some animal in her home, but once the twins saw it there would be no turning back.

"For now, but I blame you if anything goes wrong." Lin turned to find Kuvira, but stopped when some strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, it wasn't my intent."

"I'm not upset over the platypus bear, I'm upset because it won't be long before I have to return to work and I was hoping to spend time with you and the kids." he hugged her a little tighter.

"We can still do that Linny, we'll just have a platypus bear with us." Lin was about to speak when a shriek made both her and Bumi jump out of their skin. Lin took off towards the twins' room, only to be greeted by the sight of her youngest holding and loving on the baby animal. Kuvira was seated on the edge with her hands over her ears looking very annoyed.

"OH SHE'S ADORABLE! THANK YOU DADDY!" Nuan shouted loud, there was the Bumi in her.

"Scream louder why don't you?" Kuvira mumbled but Lin heard it. Nuan was holding the poor beast so tight it started squirming.

"Sis let the thing breathe wouldja?" Hao took his sister's arms and made them loosen their hold, just enough for the cub to jump back into Kuvira's arms. Kuvira cooed softly and shushed the little one, and it…no she, relaxed. "See, you scared her."

"I didn't mean to, I was just excited." Nuan reached but the pup huddled further into Kuvira's arms. "Hey…"

"Nuan, I think you'd better let me calm her first." Kuvira gave her sister a look and she got one from Lin.

"You shouldn't shout like that honey, platypus bear cubs are easily frightened and if the mother was around then you'd be chow." Nuan paled slightly, but Lin gave a soft smile.

"I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know sweetie but I think for now she just wants Kuvira, give her some time ok?" Nuan nodded. "Now she's going to need a name."

"You ok now mom?" Lin smiled slightly.

"I'm still upset your dad did this without asking, but I'm giving her a chance. I warn you though, if she tears anything up in this house then she's going outside or to the zoo. She's your responsibility, do you understand?"

"Yes mom." all kids answered.

"Do you all know what responsibility means?"

"Yes mom." Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now give her a name and don't make it something silly like Fluffy or Pookie." some people gave animals the dumbest names, it was embarrassing.

"I thought we could name her Bao, or maybe Mei Mei?" Nuan was the first but the little pup shrunk away at those names.

"She doesn't like them, how about Cocoa?" the pup growled at the name. "Ok no, what about…Muffin?"

"Muffin? Really Hao?" Kuvira and Nuan gave their brother a look.

"You got something better Kuvira?" Kuvira took one look down, and the pup made eye contact with her.

"Meyli." the pup looked at Kuvira, and the eyes filled with glee. "Meyli, see she likes it." the pup's flat tale started flapping/wagging, the name was won.

"I like it, it means beautiful." Nuan pet 'Meyli's' back gently.

"I guess it's ok, if she likes it that much." everyone gave the little pup a pet, but after a few minutes Meyli started to squirm, and everyone heard a faint rumble.

"Ok now that we've named our newest member, let's get into the kitchen and eat before the food gets cold. After we eat and clean up everyone get dressed because we're going down to the station."

"What…why mom?"

"Yeah why honey?"

"I need to take care of some files, it won't take but a few minutes and afterwards we're going to Air Temple Island because your dad needs to have a chat with your uncle." all the kids frowned.

"Mom, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kuvira spoke up. "Tenzin wasn't exactly thrilled about us before…"

"Don't worry I already cleared it with him, as long as you guys don't wreck the temple or disturb the acolytes it's fine. Also don't bug Avatar Korra while she's training, now that she's unlocked her airbending he's working her double time with your cousins."

"Uh, mom we don't know…" the twins glanced at each other.

"It'll be ok kids, trust me if he gives you any trouble your dad and I will handle it." Bumi grabbed Lin's arm gently.

"Hey kids go on into the kitchen and eat; I need to talk with your mom." they did as told, and Bumi turned Lin around. "You really got Tenzin to agree with letting us come over?"

"Well it was more along Jinora and Ikki asking me if they could know their cousins, they really like Kuvira and I think the twins will get along fine. They asked Tenzin, and he, begrudgingly, agreed."

"What about Pema?" Lin shrugged.

"She's more concerned with the baby, but we'll see." truthfully Lin hadn't really wanted her children around Tenzin in his 'teacher' mode combined with his anger, but she knew that if his kids could win him over then maybe they could bond. Nuan, Hao, and Kuvira all deserved to know the next part of their family, especially since they'd only known Kya and Katara.

"How about this, I'll take the twins over to the temple while you and Kuvira go to the station, and when you're done you drop by? After all if Kuvira's going to join the force she might as well get to meet everyone beforehand." Lin's eyebrow rose slightly.

"She told you?" Bumi nodded.

"She wanted my opinion, and I admit I was worried at first but she really wants this. She'd make a great cop maybe even a chief one day, but she really wanted your approval. I only said give it some thought, and then talk to you." Lin smiled. "I'm guessing you gave it?"

"I did, just told her don't put her entire life into the job and try to live a little. I want her to have a better chance than I did, date and maybe settle down."

"As any good mother would." he kissed her cheek. "So whaddya say hun?"

"Yeah alright, I think the twins would rather go to the temple anyway. I remember the last time they were with me they about destroyed my office." Bumi snickered.

"You grounded them for three months."

"And that was only because they all but destroyed my best case files on the triads." that day hadn't gone well, and thankfully Lin had managed to fix and reorganize everything before arrests were made. The twins were about five then, and they had been forced onto Lin since their sitter had cancelled and Kuvira had an exam that day.

"They look like me but they take after you, at least Hao does."

"And Nuan is more like your mom, without the bending."

"Yeah, now come on Papa-bear is hungry and Linny needs to eat before heading to work." he lifted her up by the waist and they walked into the kitchen. The kids were already eating and Kuvira was feeding Meyli some bacon. Lin took a moment to watch them eat as Bumi sat down to join them, and she really began to love how good it felt to have a full table once again.

'Like old times.'

 _ **I wanted to go ahead and get the fluff out of the way before anything else, you rarely see moments like this with Lin and a family of her own.**_

 _ **Next chapter we will definitely pick up with book 2, probably starting it off with the twins on Air Temple Island with Korra. We'll also probably see a little something on Bumi and Tenzin I haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it though!**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
